


Daring Consequences

by mickmess



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Gen, NASCAR, Nudity, Rain, Truth or Dare, rain delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickmess/pseuds/mickmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What REALLY happens during NASCAR rain delays?<br/>Jeff Gordon's POV</p><p>Completed: 08/11/2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Consequences

I remember the first time I saw Elliott Sadler naked. It wasn’t in a sexual way, not at all. In fact, it’s actually a funny story. It’s amazing what a bunch of grown men will do to keep themselves occupied after a race gets rained out and they have nowhere to go for more than a couple hours. It’s amazing how far they’ll go without even having alcohol in their system. That doesn’t really explain how I saw Elliott naked though.

Truth be told, I was the instigator behind the whole thing. After an hour of pouring rain and the decision to red flag the race came out, we all went back to our coaches. Of course, once we were there and we’d showered and changed and realized there was nothing to do, a bunch of us got together in Elliott’s coach and tried to figure out how to pass the time. If I remember correctly, it was Junior who suggested Truth or Dare, and then carried on for nearly twenty minutes about how it wasn’t just a dumb kids game and it was either that or shaving Tony’s legs. When Tony threatened to run us all over with his car, we decided Truth or Dare was the best route to go.

I, of course, piped up with the fact that it couldn’t be cheesy truths and dares. They had to be risqué, because we were grown men and not thirteen-year-old girls talking about our crushes. Once everyone agreed on that, I then went on to insist that if you wanted to skip over your truth or dare, you had to remove a piece of clothing. Everyone agreed on that as well, not stopping to realize just how much of a mistake it was. How could we have known that we’d all chicken out on 90% of our dares?

Since it had been Dale’s idea to play, he took the first turn. Jimmie had protested for five minutes before finally giving in and picking truth. His jaw dropped a little when Junior gave him a shit-eating grin and asked if he’d ever fucked a guy, drunk or otherwise. The shade of red on his face and the lack of words coming out of his mouth were answer enough for the scrawny Bud driver and he’d fallen off the couch with laughter at Jimmie’s obvious embarrassment. If Dale had known that inwardly I was as embarrassed as Jimmie, he would have had a stroke from laughing so hard.

Jimmie had regained his composure enough to turn to Tony and ask him the ill-fated question of “Truth or Dare?”

Without thinking, Tony had picked dare. Seeing an opportunity to get back at his tormentor, Jimmie dared Tony to check out Dale’s package and grade it on a scale of 1 to 10…one being the worst and ten the best. 

Tony wasted no time with his dare, tugging on the waist of Dale’s sweatpants and taking a peak down them. He then smirked, letting go of the elastic so it snapped against Dale’s skin. He’d turned to the rest of us and replied that NASCAR’s Rock Star was a mere 3 out of 10. Junior’s laughter had stopped abruptly and a pout plastered itself onto his face.  
Over Dale’s whiney protests and demands of a recount, Tony turned to me and gave me my choices. I was in quite a predicament. I didn’t want a question similar to Jimmies, and I sure as hell didn’t want to see Junior’s package. I decided to suck it up and be a man. I took a truth.

Now I have to be honest. Up until that point, I’d never had any problems with Tony. He’s a great guy, an incredible driver, and funny as hell when he wants to be. However, all that changed the moment he asked me how big Jimmie’s dick was. Before I even had a chance to think about it, my mouth opened and, “7 Inches” came out without my brain even getting the memo that no one was supposed to know about Jimmie and I and that I should just take my shirt off and ask Elliott if he wanted a truth or dare.

My answer silenced everyone and Jimmie looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I knew how much it meant to him that we not tell anyone. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of us being together, he just didn’t trust anyone to keep their mouths shut. The last thing he wanted was for word of our little affair to get back to Chandra.

“God, I’m kidding. You people really think I want to see his dick? It’s bad enough I walked in on him changing and had to see his ASS!”

My quick rebuttal seemed acceptable to everyone in the room and the hurt in Jimmie’s eyes turned to amusement. He went on to poke me in the ribs and tell everyone not to believe me, that I enjoyed seeing his ass. That I had walked out of his coach with a boner the size of Texas. The little rat, he’d get his later on.

Wanting the moment to get behind me as fast as possible, I turned to Elliott who didn’t even give me time to ask what his poison would be. He demanded a dare, and that it be a good one. I thought for a moment and then dared him to walk off the coach and moon the first person to walk by. I got a couple jibes for not coming up with anything more creative, but Elliott shrugged and walked off the coach all the same. We watched from the window as he loitered under the awning by the door for a minute or so before a small group of people walked by. 

It was just his luck that the people passing through happened to be Richard Childress and some of his buddies. Elliott looked up at us in the window and shook his head, flipping us off. As Richard and company came closer, Elliott bent over like he was tying his shoe, and tugged down on his pants, giving them all a nice long shot of his ass.

We were all suppressing giggles at this point, but the icing on the cake was when one of the guys walking with Richard slapped Elliott’s right cheek. Elliott had straightened up quickly, obviously surprised. He bolted back onto the coach and fell to the floor laughing as we all erupted along with him. 

After several moments of attempting to calm down, Elliott called on Dale for his Truth or Dare. Dale mulled it over for a moment before choosing Dare. When Elliott dared him to bring one of us into the bedroom and give them a blowjob, Junior quickly pulled his shirt off and asked Tony if he’d like a truth or dare.

Several rounds later, the five of us were down to only our boxers. As the dares became more ridiculous and the truths became far too personal, we decided to call it quits. However, Dale would have none of it until one of us was completely bare ass naked. He insisted we all pull straws and that whoever got the shortest one would strip off his boxers and do a lap around the motor coach lot. Jimmie had made a jibe about Junior stripping, seeing as his “straw” was the shortest, and Junior threw an empty can of Bud at his head.

Another round of laughter started up after that, but Junior managed to jump to his feet and grab a couple straws from a cabinet and pulled a knife out of a drawer to cut them all into different lengths. Then he dropped them into his hat and stuck it out, telling everyone to grab a piece. I sighed in relief when I got the second biggest straw and sat back on the couch looking around at everyone else.

“Well, guess I’m getting wet,” Elliott drawled after a moment. He held up his straw, which was barely an inch long, and then tossed it at Tony when he started snickering and teasing him about shrinkage.

In his defense, Elliott was none too shy about the whole ordeal. Amidst our catcalls and various jibes he stood up and pulled his boxers off, standing up straight proudly as his semi-hard shaft was exposed to us all. Junior’s face turned a magnificent shade of red and Tony couldn’t help but ask if he was in awe over seeing a penis that was actually worthy of a ten. Junior threw a shoe at him.

Elliott wasted no time in hopping off the coach and we all followed after him, fighting over an umbrella, as we made sure he did an entire lap around the lot. And he did. He shouted at the top of his lungs as he raced around the lot with his arms raised above his head, proclaiming his nudity for all to hear. 

The rest of us doubled over in laughter as various coach doors opened and some of the other drivers began yelling at him or cheering. Kasey Kahne stuck his fingers in his mouth and began whistling to him. Kyle Petty ran after him with a $50 in his hand, but turned around and ran back to his coach when Elliott tried to hump his leg. Mike Helton happened to be walking by and did a double take before shaking his head and yelling at Elliott to put some clothes on, that there were fans around who didn’t need to see him naked. Some female fans in the area shouted that they were enjoying the view and he started to laugh and finally put his hands over his genitals as he walked back over to us, his lap complete.

We all walked back onto his coach and he walked into the bathroom to grab a towel and dry off before pulling his boxers back on. He sat back down on the couch and grinned his head off at the rest of us as we continued to laugh hysterically.

Since that day, the bunch of us have gotten together during every rain delay or red flag and played a game of truth or dare. Elliott’s managed to do at least 6 nude laps around the coach lot and all but one time Mike Helton caught him and threatened to suspend him. A bunch of the other drivers wait outside their coaches now, knowing that at some point Elliott’s going to run on by in his birthday suit. Sure makes for a good time on a crappy day.


End file.
